


Justin Harvey Foley

by emaz0225



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Justin Foley is Harvey Specter's son but he has never met him Harvey has been sending Justin's mother Amber child support





	1. Chapter 1

_**The Night of the Party.** _

* * *

**_Justin wakes up in the Walker Guesthouse and he gets dressed into a navy blue polo and light blue skinny jeans. He goes to meet up with one of his best friends Zach Dempsey and they go into his room and play call of duty and then Zach's little sister May comes in and says " Zachie can you and Justy take me to the park?"_ **

**_they both nod and they go to the park and May goes on the swings and Justin goes on the swings next to her and remembers when his mom used to take him to this park. He has no clue who his father is and he does want to know who his father is but his mom won't tell him she says she is protecting him._**

* * *

**** **_later that night they go to the party thrown in some new girl's honour and they fake wrestle and end setting up a sprinkler and get wet Justin looks up when he hears a sound of clapping and he sees his girlfriend Kat. He says can we come in and she says no not when your soaking wet and no one wants you there like this so I take off my shirt and i say " how is this " she looks at my abs and says " better but no "I nod and I lave after I say My lady and I smile at some girl I have never seen before and then I run after Zach we decide to go to the guest house and we get high on pot. I put on some music and we play GTA 5 for hours and we order Pizza for our munchies.  I laugh at my death on the screen and I smile at Zach he is a very good friend._**


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Justin meets Izabel Evens litt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants me to save Jeff from dying

**_That Night !!!!_ **

* * *

_**Izabel Evens Litt played by Danielle Rose Russell** _

_**** _

_**August 15th, 2016** _

_**Izabel Evens Litt and her mom Paisley Evens are in a small town of Cresmont where her mom grew up in they live in New York her dad is a lawyer named Louis Litt. Izabel walks down the street in[ Hogwarts t-shirt and a red flannel and blue shorts](https://pin.it/elvmipp65qbwzg) and she has her hair in [braids](https://pin.it/bbcpoh4y3lgv4v) and a hairband.  She sees a very hot boy and he walks up to her and says " hello my name is Justin Foley and what is your name." I look at Justin and say "Hello Justin my name is Izabel Pitt and I am from New York just visiting here." he nods and he offers to lead me around when time to go to grandma and grandpa for supper I agreed to go back out with him. After supper I go up to the room I am occupying and I grab my suitcase and I pick the [dress](https://pin.it/spzknin3l3iuk7) aunt Donna got me two weeks ago it is red and sparkly I have a shower and I shave my legs. I put the dress on and I put on a leather jacket and I go out the bedroom window and I head to the next block and I meet with Justin and he is a blue button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and black shorts and he brings me to a deserted park and I smile at him and he goes to me and kisses me and I kiss him back. He leans me against the slide and I pull him by the hair and I lay him against me and I undo his zipper and I palm his growing erection and he moans and says " You sure about this Izabel?" I nod and his hands go up my thigh and he gets to my center and he realizes I'm not wearing any underwear he laughs and calls me a very dirty girl and I say " just fuck me already " and he smiles and says "I can't until you pull down my boxers." I blush a little but I pull them down and he aligns with my legs and I link them together on his back. He enters me in one single thrust and I moan and he chuckles and continues to thrust until we both cum. **_

* * *

 

_**August 20th, 2016** _

_**I go up to my room in my mom's apartment in New York and I jump onto my[bed](https://pin.it/4hcgbv7gttffo2) and I pull out my MacBook Pro and I see an email from uncle Harvey saying that I should come down to the office before school starts. I laugh at that he will never admit that he misses me I go to my shower and I get in and I lather my hair in shampoo and I put on my [pyjamas](https://pin.it/yugsnjgk5nk5at). I put on some tunes and I dance to the beat and I hear my text notification for Shelia my dad's girlfriend. I check it out it just says she is glad I am back in town and I roll my eyes and I jump in onto my bed and I turn on my Netflix and turn Reign and I go onto the first episode of season 2. I watch until 3 am and I go to the kitchen and I make myself a bowl of ice cream and I eat it and I think about my father he is not always the best with me.**_

 


End file.
